A Storm to Remember
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When a Zangoose is forced to take shelter for the night with her mortal enemy, a Seviper, they realize that they have more in common than they thought...POKEMONXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! 18 AND UP ONLY! My fastest yet...read and enjoy!


**A Storm to Remember...**

**By Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokemon belong to Nintendo. I in no way own or profit from it nor any other of its trademarks. The plot belongs to me.

AUTHORS NOTES GET: OK here we go for my next story. I'm breaking from my usual style and going PokemonXPokemon on this one. Now who are the two lucky Pokemon? Its probably one of the most ill fated couplings in the history of couplings. That's right...our two Pokemon are ZANGOOSE AND SEVIPER! I know right? Super unorthodox but I'm gonna try and make this work. It will probably turn out horrible but lets take a chance! Now onto business...

POKEMONXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THAT THEN PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE NOW! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 THEN GTFO!

OK then... "Zangoose and Seviper!" is a spoken sentence, "_Oh myyyyy_" is a thought. Translated Pokespeak doesn't apply here as there are no humans involved in the story.

Summary: When a Zangoose is forced to take shelter for the night with her mortal enemy, a Seviper, they realize that they have more in common than they thought...

* * *

It was raining that night...hard...and it gave no sign of letting up. Zangoose ran though the unrelenting downpour, trying to peer through the wall of water that was all around her. As she ran, she chuckled to herself slightly, mostly at her own foolishness. She just HAD to go hunting when the elders told her that a storm was coming, although she wasn't hungry and the pack had plenty of food. She had gone hunting to get away from them. You see, she was in heat...but she really didn't feel like being knocked up by any of them. She didn't feel them worthy...of course, now she was paying the price of going off alone.

Who knows how long Zangoose was running for when the storm suddenly picked up. It wasn't just rain anymore...now wind and hail was starting to assault her, along with thunder rattling her bones. She knew she had to find shelter soon or it would be game over for her. Just barely, she manages to spot an abandoned house through the watery haze. Making a mad dash she bolts to it, hoping it would be enough.

Upon arrival, Zangoose shook herself off. She was cold, wet, and battered. She sighed as she shook herself as dry as she could. Shivering, she decided to get a better look around. It was a pretty small house...nothing really that special though in relatively good condition despite being abandoned for years, even with a leaky roof here or there. She walked through the place, taking note of its features. It only had a few rooms and she knew the names of them, as told by others of her pack who'd listened in on humans and things. It had a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a laundry room...each sized for one person she guessed. Each were unimpressive, with many of the normal furnishings in disrepair and extremely dusty.

Zangoose sighed once again, examining the bed in the bedroom when she entered. It wasn't in too bad a shape for being unused all this time. She climbed onto it and tested it out. It was sort of stiff, but it was still comfortable. Curling up, she decided a good nap was what she needed as she waited out this god forsaken storm, the rain pattering against the cracked windows of the room and the occasional sound of thunder blasting through the air over the roof. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, a Seviper was slithering through the muddy grass also trying to evade the storm. He knew the storm was approaching, but he lost track of time and before he knew it the storm was upon him. Now he was slithering for dear life, evading large hailstones and enduring the rain falling as flashes of light and thunder spurned him on. He cursed his bad luck. The other Seviper were probably safe in a burrow somewhere but no~, he had to do things his own way and curl up next to a tree to nap.

Exhausted, Seviper was about to give up when he managed to spot a house in the distance. He practically shouted in joy, quickly slithering over to the door of the place. It was already open, chances are someone was already here but he didn't care. If he didn't take shelter soon he'd die from the hail. Slowly he made his way inside, making sure not to disturb anything as to alert the inhabitants. Suddenly, he caught a familiar scent. Again he cursed his bad luck. Of all the things that might have to be here, it just HAD to be a fucking Zangoose!

Unfortunately, it was either choose to stay in a house with a Zangoose and risk death OR go back out into the storm and risk death. Seviper sighed as he saw he had no choice but to stay here. He explored carefully, making sure not to go anywhere near where that smell was coming from. From his viewpoint, it was a quaint little home for one as he went from room to room, examining all the little details.

Returning to the living room, Seviper coiled up on the couch to nap. It had been a long day and he needed to rest. He was about to doze off when suddenly a bit of dust from the sofa plumed up and caught him in the face. He tried his best not to...but he couldn't help it. With a great huff he sneezed loudly, the sound of it echoing through the empty house. For the third time he cursed his luck, knowing if that didn't disturb that Zangoose nothing would. Of course, he'd have to be right wouldn't he...

Suddenly, Zangoose jolted up from her nap at the loud sound that just resounded through the house. Even with the thunder, she knew that sound anywhere...it was a Seviper! She grumbled as she plopped her head down on the bed in frustration. Why can't anything ever go right for her? She decided, begrudgingly, to haul herself up and go investigate. Sure enough, as she peered through the door to the living room she saw the target of her grudge coiled up on the couch.

"_Son of a bitch! How come this shit always happens to me,_" Zangoose thought as she watched it.

However something seemed to be off. As Zangoose watched it, it didn't seem to move at all. It was just coiled there, still as a speck of dust on a windless day. She smiled to herself...

"_Perhaps its dead...good that's one less thing I'd have to do,_" Zangoose thought as she turned to go back.

Zangoose was about to go back but suddenly she stopped. She grumbled inwardly as she turned again and decided to make sure it was dead, remembering stories of her elders where others in the past were struck down by a Seviper they thought was dead. She snuck around to the back of the couch and peeked over the top edge. Her eyes narrowed as she watched it laying there. It wasn't as dead as she thought it was, since now she could see it was breathing lightly. However, a smile crept onto her face as she thought. If it was sleeping, maybe she could end this quickly. Rearing back with a claw, she struck out at the Seviper.

Seviper was cunning though. He sensed her approach as he laid there, feigning sleep. At once, he uncoiled enough for her to spear the couch where his body once was and quickly contracted again, ensnaring her arm. She cried out as he tried his best to crush her arm, but she managed to pry him off and toss him across the room. He sprang back at her with his bladed tail, but she blocked with her own claws and grabbed his neck. He managed to wrap himself around her body and they tumbled around, breaking some of the things in the room even more than they already were.

It was a stalemate...neither one was giving any room for the other to gain an edge in this deadly dance, flashes of lightning highlighting them as the rolled around. Suddenly, Zangoose managed to slip from his bind and again toss him across the room. Seviper was about to spring back when he object he was on slipped out from under him, causing him to topple to the ground. It was all Zangoose needed to deal to final blow. She ran over and grabbed his neck again. She was about to end it with a claw through its head when Seviper cried out.

"WAIT! Wait, jussssst wait. Pleassse?" Seviper called out from where he was while coughing.

Zangoose paused. She didn't know why she did so, but she felt her claw hesitate mere inches from his face. Immediately, she tossed him to the side and darted back, not giving him time in case it was a trick. Seviper slowly managed to coil up again and stand as well as snakes normally do. They stared each other down in silence as they sized up the other. He was the one to break the silence first.

"Look...you don't like me and I don't like you, but we're both tired from thissss sssstorm," Seviper hissed out as another crack of thunder rattled the house, "We can fight in the morning...can't we jussst sleep tonight?"

Zangoose was taken aback by this...she hated Sevipers and they were supposed to hate her back, but here one was proposing a truce until the storm was over. Of course it wasn't an entirely unreasonable request, seeing as how they _were_ pretty battered from the storm outside. She wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't trying to trick her.

"Yeah? Then what? How do I know you won't just try and kill me when I sleep?" Zangoose growled as she stared into the red eyes of her enemy.

"You don't, but how do I know you won't try and kill ME in MY ssssleep? Aszz I recall, you already tried once before," Seviper said, suppressing a growl, "I'm just sssssaying we just wait out thisssss ssssstorm in peace!"

Zangoose growled inwardly at his statement. He was right, she had tried to kill him in his sleep first. She had no choice but to accept his truce. With a sigh, she agreed to this little "cease fire" and made her way to one end of the room. She sat down facing him and watched him intently as he got up onto the couch and once again coiled up, but instead of sleeping he returned her gaze.

It was eerily quiet, even with the occasional thunderbang above, and it was getting on to their nerves. When there was no thunder, they could have sworn they could hear each other's hearts beat in the darkness despite the rain. Finally Zangoose could take it no longer. Slowly, she sighed and decided to see if she could at least make small talk with her enemy while this damn storm raged on.

"So...how did you come to be stranded here for the night?" Zangoose asked flatly, propping her head against the wall.

Seviper was silent, just staring back at her. It was slightly frustrating to her as she stared back. She decided to say something to see if he heard her.

"Well?" Zangoose asked.

"I was curled up next to a tree away from the other Ssssseviper becaussssse I wanted to be different and lost track of time. By the time I decided to return to them, it was too late and the ssssstorm was upon me. I ssssscrambled who knows how far to find ssssshelter and found my way here," Seviper said quietly as he stared.

"Oh really?" Zangoose asked in surprise, it was almost how she ended up here as well.

"Yessss...now itsss your turn," Seviper said with interest.

"What?" Zangoose asked in confusion.

"Tell me your sssstory," Seviper said.

"Oh...right. Well, I was out hunting away from my pack, despite my elder's storm warnings. They were right as always and the storm came hard and fast. I ran for what seemed like an hour before I found this place," Zangoose recounted to Seviper.

Seviper was surprised, though he didn't show it. It was like Deja'Vu as he listened to the story. Now she'd really piqued his interest...just how alike were they? He had never thought about it before, preferring his Zangoose dead and buried. He didn't get to ponder long before she'd asked another question.

"Ya know, something's bothering me...what's up with the way you roll those s's of yours?" Zangoose asked.

"I don't follow..." Seviper said, trying to figure out what she ment.

"You know...the way you go ssssss ever time you have a word with an s in it. Like sssssspace or something like that," Zangoose said, imitating the way he did it.

"Oh...OH that, itssss a sssspeach impediment. All Ssssseviper have it...in fact mosssst ssssssnake Pokemon do," Seviper said, chuckling afterwards.

Zangoose chuckled with him for a few minutes as the storm still raged on. Of course, now was his turn for a question or two. He had never really thought about it before

"Hey, every time the lightning flasssshesss I notice ssssomething...why do you have the ssssame eyessss that I do?" Seviper asked.

Now Zangoose was curious. She didn't notice it until now but he was right. They both had red-ish eyes, though hers was more pink than red. She had to think on this one, since she really didn't know why.

"All I know is that us Zangoose are born with these eyes...maybe it has something to do with our immunity to your kind's poisons," Zangoose stammered out, trying her best to answer.

Seviper accepted the answer, it was reasonable after all. The poison generated by his kind has a red tint to it so maybe that's what is responsible and coursed through his body making his eyes, fangs, and tail red colored. Of course, he still had another question.

"Also, why isssss your fur patterned like that?" Seviper asked.

Again Zangoose pondered on his question. It was a couple of minutes before she answered.

"I guess its to make us look threatening? I mean, its what those yellow patches on your skin is for isn't it? I know if I was another Pokemon I wouldn't want to mess with either of us with the way we look," Zangoose stated with a sort of proud swagger.

Seviper couldn't help but chuckle at that. All in all it was pretty accurate. Every other Pokemon he's encountered, be it prey or just passing by, stay clear of his path. One thing still nagged at him...and he just had to ask.

"One lassst quessstion," Seviper said, bracing for a possible shitstorm from Zangoose.

"What is it?" Zangoose asked.

"...Why do you hate me and my kind so much?" Seviper said, breaking his gaze at last.

Zangoose was taken aback. She looked down at her claws. Now that she thought about it...she didn't know why. Everyone in her pack just...seemed to hate them. It was how she was raised...but there was never an answer given for it. It just was and how it always had been...and now for the first time she was questioning that. Why DID they hate each other so much...out of everything she learned, nothing made sense anymore...

"I...I...don't know..." Zangoose said.

"That makessss two of ussss..." Seviper said, placing his head on the couch.

"Well what about you? Why does your kind hate mine so much?" Zangoose asked quietly.

Now it was Seviper's turn to question his upbringing. As he laid his head on the couch, his thoughts gathered but nothing as to why they hated each other came. It...just seemed silly to him for something to hate something just for being there, and yet his kind had been doing just that. At least from his standpoint anyways. He was sure there was reasons but he couldn't figure them out for the life of him. As far as he knew...it was just how it was, even if it didn't make sense. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I...don't know...either," Seviper said.

"Oh..." Zangoose said, bringing her head back up to stare once again at Seviper.

Things were silent between them once again as the storm still beat on the house. Before long the it was back to its maddening silence as the rain pattered on the roof. Suddenly, Zangoose saw Seviper shiver in the darkness. She rubbed her warm fur, now dry, and she thought about him there coiled on the couch. She had the fur to stay warm but what did he have? Other than his skin, not much at all...hell being a snake he was even probably cold blooded, so he HAD to be cold now. Watching him shiver was all she could take. To hell with hating him if it meant hating herself for letting him freeze to death.

Getting up and padding over, Zangoose climbed up onto the couch and picked up Seviper's coiled form. Placing him into her lap, she wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could. He was definitely surprised, thinking he was being attacked or something but that was quickly tossed out as he felt her warmth enter his body. When he went to ask her what she was doing, she placed a claw to his mouth.

"I would hate to see you freeze to death before our battle," Zangoose said, though that wasn't really the reason.

"Yeah...I'd hate to be denied a victory on a technicality," Seviper said as he snuggled into her fur.

They both started chuckling, though it wasn't at the banter. Zangoose was chuckling at the irony of the situation. They were supposed to hate each other but here they were snuggling each other and liking it, well she was anyways. She didn't know why but she just didn't feel afraid or threatened by him anymore. Likewise, Seviper was chuckling because of the same reasons...he didn't feel like he needed to worry with her anymore.

After the laughing died down, Zangoose sighed in contentment. Seviper also flicked his tongue, his way of showing it. Of course, its also his way of sniffing around too and when he withdrew his tongue his senses were suddenly assaulted by her scent. Oh boy, it made his head swim since he had basically got a full dose of her pheromones. It seems she forgot she was in heat. He started coughing slightly into her fur and she immediately checked to see what was wrong.

"Ugh damn, geez you should have warned me of your heat before picking me up," Seviper said, shaking is head and trying to clear it.

If Zangoose could blush she'd be redder than his fangs as she gently put him back in his original spot on the couch and fiddled with her claws in embarassment. Though, she became even more flustered at what she saw almost towards the end of his body when she looked at him again. It seems his efforts to shake it off were ineffective as standing erect and twitching slightly were not one but TWO penises, each four inches in length. She couldn't stop staring at the red shafts, her own nethers tingling at how they'd feel inside her.

Seviper wondered what Zangoose was staring at and followed her gaze down to his own erections. At once he drew back and coiled up away from her. She wondered what was wrong and as she tried to approach he just became more flustered. She couldn't handle the sight of him cowering from her and so she did something drastic.

"Pleasssse ssstay away. Don't look at them pleassse! Itsss...itsss embara-" Seviper tried to say but was cut off when Zangoose suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

Seviper froze. He didn't know what to do. He had only known her for all of a couple of hours and now he was being kissed by Zangoose...but it didn't disgust him. Instead...he liked it. He wanted more. Trying is best to lean into her kiss, he returned it. Soon the kiss became more passionate, her tongue intertwining with his own forked tongue as they explored each other's mouths. They completely forgot the storm and the fact they were supposed to be enemies. At that moment they needed each other.

Zangoose was the first one to break from the kiss. Seviper tried to follow her back but she held up a claw to his mouth. She leaned back on the couch and exposed her wet sex to him. He knew what she wanted and slowly brought his head down it. He gave it long licks up and down with his long, thin, forked tongue, sampling her sweet and tangy juices. She moaned from the treatment and gasped when he occasionally parted her lower lips to delve deeper.

Soon Seviper was hungry for more, plunging his tongue deep into Zangoose's cavern. Her breathing became more rapid as she let out a long moan when he did. His tongue was so long and flexible...it could get just about everywhere inside her, lapping and flicking her most sensitive spots with his fork. It was so good...she couldn't take much more. A minute or two later and she yelled loudly, gripping his head as she came into his mouth. He lapped and swallowed it all, allowing the pheromones to flood his senses.

Zangoose looked down at Seviper's twin dicks. They were throbbing readily now and leaking copious amounts of pre. She leaned forward and took one of the shafts into her mouth, rubbing and pumping at the other one with her paw. His pre tasted salty-sweet with a slight bitter aftertaste, but she didn't mind it. It was actually pretty tasty to her and she sucked eagerly to get more, alternating between the two occasionally. His own breathing became more rapid as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. She could sense he was getting close.

Suddenly Zangoose grabbed hold of both of his cocks and stuffed them both in her mouth, sucking harder and faster than ever. It sent him over the edge...with a loud grunt and quick thrust he unleashed his cum into her maw. There was a lot of it and some dribbled out the corners of her mouth, but she swallowed what she could. It was thick and sweet...and she loved it. Detaching from his shafts, she licked the remaining cum off of her mouth and his members. This hardened them again and he was ready for round two.

Seviper slowly coiled his body around Zangoose's own. She tried to protest a little but he silenced her with a kiss, hoping to share her and his own taste. Soon he had her loosely wrapped and supported her as he lifted her to make room to fit his tail and shafts under her. He lined one up with the entrance to her tunnel and the other one up with the opening to her anus. Prodding them a little, he broke the kiss.

"Are you ready?" Seviper asked.

Zangoose gave a nod and he proceeded. Tightening his coil slightly, he plunged her down on the two trembling tools. She gave a slight cry as she felt both her anal cherry and her vaginal cherry popped at the same time. It hurt...it hurt a lot, since she wasn't used to getting penetrated by anything in either one, but he lifted her up and brought her down onto him again by loosening and tightening his coil. As he built up a rhythm, the pain was replaced by pleasure, both in her cunt and her ass. Her ass most of all as his leaking pre served to lubricate his motions. Each time he entered her two holes it sent a jolt surging though her body, making her eyesight spark with stars with every one of his thrusts.

Seviper was also feeling it as her twitching around his shafts sent waves of pleasure through his own snake body. He increased his pace, waggling his tail to add speed and power. Soon their breathing became fast and shallow as their climaxes approached. He once again locked her into a kiss. Trying to hold back, he slowed slightly in order to make it last but she would have none of that. She moaned the words into his mouth but he understood quite well. Once again he increased his efforts, this time faster and harder than ever as his body made wet slapping sounds against her fur.

That was all she wrote for Zangoose as she suddenly entered the strongest orgasm of her life, breaking their kiss with a mighty cry that rivaled the thunder in the heavens in volume. Rainbows and all sorts of things graced her vision as she came herself senseless, convulsing and clenching madly around his cocks. It was all too much for Seviper as well and with a loud grunt of his own he shot his loads into her pussy and ass, filling them both to the brink.

Slowly Seviper uncoiled from around Zangoose and pulled out of her, his two dicks quickly withdrawing into his own slit. Panting, he coiled up next to her and looked at her panting form. She returned the look as she pulled herself up lazily, cum leaking slightly from her holes, and curled up around him. Seviper chuckled a bit as she licked him.

"You know...I don't think I want to battle tomorrow after the sssstorm," Seviper said, drifting off to sleep, "I like being with you."

"Same here...you lovely snake you," Zangoose said as she joined him in slumber.

The next morning, once the storm had cleared they had to go their separate ways. It wasn't like they wanted to...but they had to get back to their own kind. The other zangoose were worried sick when she finally made it back as were the other seviper. It was like nothing ever happened, well to their kinds anyways. To them, it was a storm to remember...

-(Time break)-

It had been several weeks after their fateful meeting in that old abandoned house. They sky was a clear blue with not a cloud to blemish it as Zangoose walked along the path, a visible bulge in the belly from the three eggs she was now carrying. Once she had arrived at the old house she chuckled to herself. It was exactly as they left it on that day. She sighed as she looked around the rooms, taking it in. Arriving back at the couch, stained from their lovemaking, she sighed again and rubbed her belly.

"Heh, I can't belive that Seviper got me pregnant but here I am carrying his eggs. Oh well, what can ya do," Zangoose thought out loud.

"Well for one you can ssssstop talking about me in the third perssson."

Zangoose whipped around and saw Seviper, coiled and standing in the doorway. At once she darted over and gathered him into a hug of sorts. He returned the hug carefully, making sure not to crush her or his kids inside her. They had meetings like this in secret ever since that day of the storm...the day they fell in love. He chuckled as they let each other go and they proceeded to talk about everything from her expected children to just random things. He knew they'd be Zangoose but who knows, perhaps they'd get a trait or two from him. After all, he wanted to spend time with them anyways.

Hell, perhaps they'd be the start of a new generation of Zangoose who'd be the ones to make peace between the two feuding species...it was wishful thinking but who knows? Maybe they can learn to coexist and make families like theirs. It would be a hard road, but Seviper thinks it would pay off as does Zangoose. He'd already started swaying his kind and with his kids on their side it should work. As their time for meeting came to an end and they parted for the time being, they were ever hopeful. Can their kinds ever get along? Only time will tell...as for now, they were content on being the first.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Oh man this was a doozy. It suddenly came to me when I saw a picture of a Zangoose licking a Seviper on the head. I decided to try a speed run on this one and managed four hours. Whoo hoo my fastest story yet, although my shortest. I don't know if its half as good as my others but I'll let you guys judge that. I might rewrite in the future if I decide to make it longer.

Remember...read, clean, THEN review. Pay dem keyboards respect and give them a good cleaning every once and a while!


End file.
